Please Remember
by WritingWithABrokenHeart
Summary: As they're about to go their seperate ways, something reminds her of why they were holding on to each other.


**I walked into my almost empty apartment. 10 years, it had been since I first came to America. Since I started working at NCIS. Since I had met the people I think of as my family. Since I had met the love of my life. My soulmate, some would say. I threw the keys on the table in the hallway. Soon, I would no longer live here. Soon, none of our lives would ever be the same. To protect the president, was probably the most honorable job you could get. That was his exact words, when I had told him about the job offer Vance had given me, direct order from the Secret Service. A new agent was ready to take my place. And another one was ready to take his. He was going to Spain. Being ready for his old team, that was a huge compliment, we had both agreed. His eyes locked to mine, as we agreed to go our separate ways. After 10 years, we were both moving on to bigger things. After 10 years of sitting across from each other. After 10 years of teasing, flirting, wonder, hurt and friendship, we would be miles apart. I thought about packing the rest of my stuff, so I turned on the radio. A song I knew, but hadn't listened to in a while, started playing. **

_Time. Sometimes the time just slips away._

_And you're left with yesterday._

_Left with the memories._

**Tony. I can still recall the first time I met you. You were wearing a blue and grey striped shirt with grey pants. I asked if you were having phone sex. You tried to make me believe you were coming up with quotes for charades."To kill time before I go clubbing" is what your exact words were. You asked me how I knew you wouldn't Gibbs. I still laugh at that. You got really uncomfortable when we began talking about sexual fantasies. You claimed you never looked in Kate that way. Liar! **

_I'll, I'll always think of you and smile._

_And be happy for the time, I had you with me._

**I always smile when I think about your silly games and pranks. Most of them including McGee and super glue. Your nonstop movie quotes, the millions of movies you've made me watch over the years. I'll never forget my time with you, Anthony DiNozzo. You could make me smile, even when I didn't know I needed to smile at all. All those years, you've been an amazing partner, whom I trust with my life without a doubt. A close friend, sometimes more than that. You were a hand to hold when I was down. You were my shoulder to cry on when times got hard. With you, I could cry for the first time in my life. **

_Though we go our separate ways, _

_I won't forget, so don't forget,_

_The memories we made._

**But now it is all over. I'm moving closer to the White House. You're moving to Spain to have your own team. We might not see each other every day, but I will never forget you. And you promised, you'd never forget me."How can I forget someone who's been a pain in my ass for the last 10 years". You said that to me 30 minutes ago, back at the office. We were both packing the last things we had at our desks, everyone watching like it was a funeral. I had already promised Abby I would visit, and that I would call every single day. The same had Tony promised.**

**I still think of the times we've had over the years. Movie nights at your place. Dinner at my place. Our constant flirting. Jeanne. The time in L.A. Michael. Somalia. Paris. **

_Please remember, please remember,_

_I was there for you and were there for me._

_Please remember, our time together._

_When time was yours and mine _

_and we were wild and free._

_Please remember, please remember me._

**Anthony DiNozzo, I will never forget you. As I open a drawer, I find all my old pictures. All those memories. The entire team, having thanksgiving at Ducky's house in 2009. Christmas Eve 2009. I talked you into giving Dolores her present, and then you asked me if you could spend Christmas Eve at my place. It was the best Christmas I'd ever had. All those pictures, everyone a different memory of the last 10 years.**

_Goodbye._

_There's just no sadder word to say._

_And it's sad to walk away,_

_with just the memories._

**Saying goodbye to Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Palmer, was bad enough. Saying goodbye to you, was like stabbing myself. Although everyone understood that this was a huge opportunity for both of us, they all wondered. Why didn't we say anything to each other? Abby had been the one pushing us towards each other. I never forgot her words that day I visited NCIS, only a few days after you guys rescued me from Saleem. Saying that it was my turn to make a move. I did. And you continued the game. And so we ended up where we started. Always flirting, always teasing each other. Never knowing, it could be more. Never knowing, that we both wanted more. It was clear to everone.**

_Who's to know what might have been_

_We'll leave behind a life and time_

_We'll never know again._

**But that was then. Things change. People change. Tony, you're not the same person I met 10 years ago. You've grown, that's for sure. You've gotten more mature. But you still have your childish side, which is what I like the most about you. You can make me laugh. We're leaving so much behind. We'll never sit across from each other again, throwing paper balls at each other. Or McGee. Poor McGee, what we haven't done to him over the past years is a very good question. All those times Tony looked through your desk, or snuck behind you to see what you were doing. Like you elf lord thing he teased you with. Your book. I could still kill you for writing that book. Although I must admit that it is very good, it's still a book about our team. A book, where Tommy and Lisa end up getting married in the last chapter of the last book. Published last year. I still have a copy, although it's packed in one of the boxes with the rest of my books.**

_Please remember, please remember,_

_I was there for you and you were there for me._

_And remember, please remember me._

_Please remember, please remember,_

_I was there for you and you were there for me._

**Tony just isn't like everyone else. He's so charming and sweet, a goofball. All those times I annoyed him when I didn't get the American slang or contractions, he always tried to teach me stuff about those stupid movies."Tony, your dying words will be I'VE SEEN THIS FILM!". Funny, since you could even compare Saleem's death to a film. You are nothing but a big child Tony. **

_Please remember, our time together,_

_When time was yours and_

_mine and we were wild and free._

_Then remember, please remember me._

**Paris. A cold day in January. You had dragged me all around Paris to see the sights. I had seen them a million times. You took so many pictures it made me mad. That night. I fell asleep in your arms. You strong arms. And you protected me against those nightmares of Somalia, which still haunted me. After that night, they never came back. You made them go away Tony. **

_And we laugh, and how we smile,_

_And how this world was yours and mine. _

_And a dream was out of reach. _

_I stood by you, you stood by me._

**I'm almost done packing, when I realize something. Tony, I love you. More than just a friend, I love you like the way I was never told to love. The way I never thought I was able to love. When so many things in my life seemed to go wrong, you were there. You were the only right in all the wrongs of my life. As I'm thinking this, I hear a knock on my front door. I know that knock. I walk to the door and opened it. **

_We took each day, and made it shine. _

_We wrote our names across the sky. _

**There you are. My Tony. My wonderful Tony. You're wearing a black sweater and grey pants, and your hair is a mess. But, you have never looked more beautiful to me. I see the way you magically lock your eyes to mine. Everywhere I look, I only see your smile. **

_We ride so fast. We ride so free._

_I had you, and you had me._

"**I love you Ziva". You took my hand, and I beg you with all my heart. Never let it go. It is yours forever. **

_Please remember. Please remember._

**From now on, I know that nothing can ever be that bad.**

**Because I have you in my life. **

**To guide me. **

**To protect me. **

**To keep me going. **

**To hold me. **

**To kiss me.**

**I wrapped my arms around your neck and kissed you like there was no tomorrow. You responded, and I knew that we were both home, where we belong.**

**This was just a cute little oneshot of a story, set during what could be season 13(if the show ever goes THAT far! I wouldn't mind though!), but please review.**

**The song is Please Remember by LeAnn Rimes, probably one of my favorite songs.**


End file.
